Total Drama Cartoon Battle of the Sexes
by CartoonsForever88
Summary: 18 contestants return to compete in a battle of the sexes season for season 8 of the series!
1. Guys vs Girls

Chris:Welcome to the new season! It's been a couple months since last season and we are ready to get awesome! It's a competition that will bring high rankings a Battle of the Sexes! Yep this seasons theme is Battle of the Sexes! Here comes our contestants!

A yacht comes with Spongebob and Sandy being the first to come out.

Chris:You guys ready for you're second season?

Sandy:Yeah!

Spongebob:You get!

Rigby and Billy are the next to come out.

Rigby:I'm back baby!

Billy:Yeah its going to be awesome!

Rigby:I hope pipsqueak isn't here.

Billy:If he is I will crush him!

Mandy and Panini come out next.

Panini:Its great to be back.

Mandy:I know.

Panini:I can't believe you win last season Mandy.

Mandy:Yeah it a piece of cake.

Number 3 and Cindy come out.

Number:YAAAAAAAA IM BACK!

Cindy:Its great to be back.

Chris:I bet it is.

Courage, Flapjack, and Grim come out.

Courage:Its great to be here I haven't competed since the third season which was the only season I competed in.

Flapjack:I can win this for my caption for sure.

Grim:Its great to be back mon.

Bily:Grim!

Grim:Oh Hey Billy.

Billy hugs Grim.

Mindy comes out.

Mandy:Oh no.

Mindy:Hey losers I'm back since the first season.

Frankie comes out.

Frankie:Its great to be back.

Chris:Must be.

Blossom and Patsy come out.

Blossom:Hi everybody I plan on winning this season and its great to be back.

Patsy:I haven't competed in a while.

Stewie comes out of the yacht.

Stewie:I hate this show but I want the money.

Sandy:Great you're here. Where's your partner in crime?

Stewie:You mean Cartman? I haven't seen him since the finale of the last season.

Gorgonzola comes out of the yacht.

Gorgonzola:Ha! I'm back for another season!

Chris:We were going to have Katz but he got in an accident and is in a wheelchair and can't compete so taking his spot is Gorgonzola!

Gorgonzola:Yeah suckers!

A robot is the last to come out.

Rigby:What is that?

Stewie:A robot imbecile.

Rigby:Stop talking!

Chris:Everyone meet AWESOM-O!

Awesom-o:Awesom-o plans on winning this season.

Chris:Okay that's all the contestants for this season! Come with me to the mess hall!

Awesom-o gets behind Mandy.

Mandy:Get away!

Awesom-o:I will get my revenge on you.

Mandy:Do I know you?

Awesom-o:YES!

Mandy:Not ringing a bell. Just stay away from me.

Mandy walks away.

* * *

**Mess Hall**

Chris:Okay the teams will be battle of the sexes so this season is the guys vs the girls.

Stewie:Just get on with it!

Chris:Okay anyway you guys will be competing in your first challenge today and its a eating contest the first team to have someone throw up loses.

* * *

**Stewie:I shall win this time.**

* * *

**Awesom-o:So from what I've just experienced nobody knows its me and I am going to take advantage of that. With Mandy not knowing who I am I get get revenge on her with a sneak attack.**

* * *

Chris:Okay contestants eat up!

Frankie:I don't see how this is supposed to work shouldn't we have disgusting food.

Sandy:Its to see how long somebody can eat without puking now just eat!

Frankie:Okay shut up!

Sandy:NO!

Mindy:Yeah Sandy stop being such a loser.

Mandy:Can it Mindy!

Panini:But she is right you shouldn't pressure Frankie like that.

Sandy:She ain't doing nothing!

Frankie:I'm just taking my time!

Number 3:Come on guys lets just get along!

Patsy:Yeah!

* * *

**Mindy:I'm on a team of losers!**

* * *

Rigby and Billy are eating.

Stewie:I say this food is big.

Gorgonzola:Just eat it!

Awesom-0:I can't eat it I am a robot!

Gorgonzola:Come on Stewie try!

Stewie:Hey I'm leader of this team.

Grim:Who made you leader?

Stewie:I'm the only one on this team with any brains?

Awesom-o:I am smarter!

Stewie:Shut up robot!

Gorgonzola:You and the robot are useless and need to go!

Awesom-o:Correction you need to go.

Gorgonzola:Shut up you're nothing but a stupid robot!

Awesom-o:I will choke you!

Gorgonzola:Shut it and just let us win!

Stewie:Then you better start eating!

Flapjack:Come on guys!

Courage:Yeah we're a team!

They all start eating.

* * *

**Courage:Those three are going to make our team lose if they keep arguing like that.**

* * *

The Teams are still at it.

Chris:This is awesome!

Awesom-o:I can't eat anything.

Patsy:This is making me sick.

Mindy:Better not puke.

Patsy:Shut up!

Billy:I can eat all day!

Courage:I think I'm going to be sick!

Frankie:This is insane!

Sandy:You better keep eating.

Frankie pukes.

Chris:Frankie puked which means the guys win and the girls have to eliminate someone!

* * *

**Rigby:This team better not suck!**

* * *

Spongebob:I'm glad we won.

Mindy:You're friend is going to be kicked off.

Spongebob:No!

* * *

Chris:Okay first vote goes to Sandy.

Sandy:No!

Chris:Next one is for Sandy.

Sandy:Aw man.

Chris:One for Frankie.

Frankie:Its just one.

Chris:Next one is for Sandy.

Sandy:It can't be!

Chris:Next one is for Frankie and another one for Frankie.

Frankie:What?!

Chris:Next one is for Frankie!

Frankie:No!

Chris:The last two votes are for Frankie!

Frankie:NOOOOO!

Chris:You will take the canon of shame.

Frankie gets in the canon and is launched into the air.

Frankie:AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Chris:Well that's it for right now! See you next time on Total Drama Cartoon Battle of the Sexes!

* * *

**18th. Frankie**

**Thats the first chapter right here guys!**


	2. Dodgeball War

Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Battle of the Sexes! We had all 18 contestants come and be ready for the new season! Mandy met Awesom-o! Sandy also meet Frankie but she told her to do the challenge which caused an argument. In the end Frankie was voted off from being the first one to throw up! What will happen next on Total Drama Cartoon Battle of the Sexes!

* * *

**Guys Cabin**

Gorgonzola:You guys are lucky this team didn't suck last challenge!

Stewie:Will you shut up?

Awesom-o:Awesom-o agrees you are annoying.

Gorgonzola:Shut up!

Rigby:Don't listen to them Gorgonzola!

Billy:Yeah!

Gorgonzola:Those two need to be eliminated!

Rigby:Lets vote Stewie out.

Gorgonzola:Yeah!

* * *

**Awesom-o:I am tired of those losers I am going to eliminate them all from this game! I will make it to the finale again! I have a little surprise.**

**(Cartman comes out of the robot suit but his skin is green and his clothes are ripped a little.)**

**Cartman:I don't need that suit I only needed it for two months my condition was not that bad. I am going to disguise myself in that suit so I don't be seen as a threat and better people don't know its me. I will make sure the girls lose again so I can convince them to vote Mandy. Then I will make sure nobody figures out I'm Awesom-o.**

**(Cartman gets back in the suit)**

**Awesom-o:Their all going down HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

**Girls Cabin**

Mindy:Losers we need to make sure we win the next challenge.

Mandy:Shut it Mindy you're not the team leader.

Panini:Yeah!

Patsy:We all need to get along.

Blossom:I know its annoying how you guys argue so much.

Number 3:Yeah we can all play with my rainbow monkeys.

Sandy:This is pointless.

Cindy:Relax Sandy it'll be okay.

Sandy:I guess you're right.

Number 3:Yeah we're friends.

* * *

**Mindy:These people are losers!**

* * *

Chris:Okay teams today is another battle of the sexes challenge. We're doing it dodgeball style!

Blossom:Yay!

Chris:Five will comepete for each team and the best out of three wins and I will you guys get to picking.

The teams huddled up.

Gorgonzola:Okay I will go, Billy and Rigby will go, And the robot and Stewie will go.

Awesom-o:Why does Awesom-o have to go?

Gorgonzola:To prove you're usefulness to this team!

Stewie:Fine I'll go!

* * *

Mandy:I will go.

Panini:Me too.

Sandy:You got me.

Patsy:I'll go.

Blossom:Me too.

Mandy:Okay we have our team.

* * *

Chris:Okay teams go!

Rigby gets a dodgeball and throws it but Sandy dodges.

Sandy:HA!

Mandy:You guys won't beat us!

Awesom-o throws a ball at Mandy hitting her in the face.

Chris:Mandy is out!

* * *

**Mandy:WHAT DOES THAT ROBOT HAVE AGAINST ME?!**

* * *

**Gorgonzola:That robot might be useful after all.**

* * *

Blossom throws a ball at Billy hitting him in the back.

Billy:Hey!

Blossom:Its part of the game!

Billy:Whatever! You just had a lucky shot!

Blossom blushes

* * *

**Blossom:I broke up with Bloo during last season after he was eliminated because we just were not working out but I think I have found someone new. It's not Billy!**

* * *

Rigby hits Blossom with a ball and Gorgonzola hits Panini.

Rigby:Yeah suckers!

Gorgonzola:Guys for the win!

Rigby and Gorgonzola high fived.

Sandy hits Gorgonzola.

Gorgonzola:Dang it!

Sandy:Take that!

Awesom-o hits Sandy.

Sandy:Dang it!

* * *

**Awesom-o:Two of my enemies down.**

* * *

Stewie hits Patsy.

Stewie:Victory is ours!

Chris:Guys win the first round! Get ready for the next one.

The guys huddled up.

Gorgonzola:I'm going to set this one out.

Rigby:Okay I'm going again.

Billy:Me too I was distracted.

Awesom-o:Awesom-o wants to go again.

Gorgonzola:Yeah he's good let him go again!

Stewie:I'll sit this one out.

Courage:I want to try.

Rigby:Okay one more.

Flapjack:I'll do it for my captain!

Rigby:Don't start with that!

The girls were huddled up.

Sandy:I need to go again.

Mandy:Me too.

Cindy:I want to go.

Patsy:I will sit this one out.

Panini:I'm going again.

Mindy:Go ahead losers.

Blossom:Let me go again I was distracted!

Sandy:Okay.

* * *

**Sandy:This is going to be a slam.**

* * *

Chris:Okay second round go!

Rigby and Courage throw the balls at Sandy but she's dodges.

Sandy:I'm too good for y'all!

Rigby:Yeah right!

Awesom-o:Lets get them!

Flapjack:Right!

Mandy, Panini and Blossom throws balls but and they hit Rigby, Awesom-o, and Flapjack.

Awesom-o:NOOOOOO!

Courage:I got this!

Courage hits Mandy.

Courage:Yes!

Blossom hits Courage in the head with a ball.

Billy:Take this!

Billy hits her in the face.

Billy:Yeah!

Blossom looks sad as she walks out of the court.

Sandy and Panini hits Billy.

Billy:NO!

Chris:Girls win the second round!

* * *

**Blossom:How could he do that to me? I... I mean that was a lucky shot.**

* * *

Grim:I'm going mon!

Flapjack:Me too!

Rigby:Okay I'm going again!

Spongebob:I'm going!

Courage:I want to go again!

* * *

Sandy:Okay me, Mandy, Panini, Cindy and Mindy unless she wants to be voted off.

Mindy:FINE LOSERS!

Chris:Okay last round go!

Rigby hits Cindy.

Rigby:Ouch that's gotta hurt!

Sandy hits Courage and Flapjack.

Rigby:Oh no!

Mandy hits Rigby in the face.

Spongebob hits Panini.

Spongebob:Yay!

Mindy hits Spongebob.

Mindy:Loser!

Sandy:My buddy is not a loser!

Grim:Take this mon!

Grim threw but missed and is hit in the face.

Chris:The Girls win!

* * *

Chris:Okay guys we have all but one vote for Grim. The one Grim voted for was Gorgonzola but Grim is out.

Grim:This sucks man!

Grim gets in the canon and gets launched.

Billy:Bye Grim!

Chris:That's it for now tune in next time for some more Total Drama Cartoon Batle of the Sexes!

* * *

**17th. Grim**

**18th. Frankie**


	3. Capture the Flag

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Battle of the Sexes! The contestants did dodgeball! The teams had an awesome match and there were some things going on. Blossom showed a little thing for Billy. Awesom-O showed off his skills! In the end the females won and The guys booted off Grim! What will happen next? Find out right now on Total Drama Cartoon Battle of the Sexes!

* * *

**Mess Hall**

Mindy:You know who I think should go next?

Mandy:Who?

Mindy:Blossom!

Blossom:Why me?!

Mindy:You showed mercy towards Billy in the game!

Blossom:I was just going easy on him.

Mindy:Whatever.

Cindy:Just chill out guys.

Sandy:Yeah.

Billy:Can you guys shut up over there?!

Rigby:Yeah!

Blossom:Leave us alone!

Billy:Whatever!

* * *

**Blossom:Billy can be messed up at times but he's good I know it.**

* * *

**Billy:Those girls need to calm down.**

* * *

Patsy:Hey Blossom can I talk to you outside.

Blossom:Sure.

They go outside.

Patsy:Whats going on with you and Billy?

Blossom:Nothing.

Patsy:You just seem a little in to him lately.

Blossom:I'm not.

Patsy:Okay if you say so.

* * *

**Patsy:Something is going on.**

* * *

Stewie:We should keep going we can't lose another member.

Gorgonzola:Then this team better start turning around.

Courage:Guys we'll be just fine if we work together.

Gorgonzola:Then how about you man up?!

Courage:I didn't do anything.

Gorgonzola:You better start getting yourself in shape or you're out of here.

Courage:I will prove myself.

Flapjack:Lets all prove ourselves.

Awesom-O:Awesom-O agrees.

Billy:We should kick off Stewie.

Rigby:Yeah!

Stewie:What?!

Rigby:You're annoying.

Stewie:You're annoying you rodent.

Rigby:You are so going to get the boot.

Spongebob:We need to work together.

Courage:Yeah!

Gorgonzola:Both of you don't know how this game works I will lead this team to victory.

Billy:I will lead this team.

Awesom-O:I will lead this team.

Gorgonzola:Shut up you dumb robot.

Awesom-O:I will choke you.

Chris:Okay everyone today's challenge is a little game of Capture the Flag!

Rigby:Sweet!

Chris:You guys have to guard you're flags and the first team to get the other one wins!

* * *

**Awesom-O:Hopefully this team doesn't screw things up.**

* * *

Girls Flag

Mindy:Okay losers I'm in charge.

Mandy:No you're not.

Panini:I will be in charge.

Mandy:Yeah let Panini do it.

Blossom:I will go help get the guys flag.

Mandy:Okay Sandy, Cindy, and Patsy you guys help Panini guard the flag.

Patsy:Got it!

* * *

**Mindy:These losers are running our chances.**

* * *

Panini:Stand guard.

Gorgonzola, Stewie, Flapjack, and Awesom-O come with sling shots and they shoot Patsy and Sandy.

Gorgonzola:Ha suckers! This competition is in the bag!

Panini:Not for you Gorgonzola!

Gorgonzola:We'll see about that Panini!

Gorgonzola sling shots Panini.

Awesom-O:I will get the flag!

Cindy blocks the pole from Awesom-O

Cindy:Nice try robot!

* * *

**Cindy:I got this for the team!**

* * *

Boys flag

Spongebob:Here they come!

Mandy:Get them girls!

Rigby sling shots Mindy.

Rigby:WOOOOOOOOAAAHHHHH! You guys got nothing!

Billy:Let us win Mandy.

Mandy:Not a chance Billy.

Courage:We got this guys!

Courage blocks Blossom.

Blossom:Out of the way Courage!

Courage:Not a chance Blossom!

Blossom punches Courage in the stomach.

Blossom:Sorry had to!

Rigby:You're gonna have to get past me!

Blossom:I will do that!

* * *

**Rigby:She can't beat me.**

* * *

Girls Flag

Panini:Get away!

Gorgonzola:No way that flag is mine!

Panini punches Gorgonzola and he falls in pain and Stewie and Flapjack run for the flag.

Stewie:Victory is ours!

Flapjack:This is for you captain!

Sandy:Y'all ain't getting this flag on my watch!

Number 3:Yeah!

Gorgonzola:You losers won't beat us!

Stewie:This is going to be good.

Number 3 punches Gorgonzola.

Awesom-O:I will win this!

Gorgonzola:You better!

Awesom-O:You can't beat this!

Sandy:I will pound you down robot!

Sandy punches the robot and the suit breaks.

Sandy:YOU!

Stewie:Is that really you?

The green skinned Cartman stood up.

Cartman:Respect my Authority!

Cartman sling shots Sandy.

* * *

**Cartman:MY ***king plan is ruined! Thanks to Sandy I lost the best plan I ever had! I will get her back along with Mandy!**

* * *

Cartman:Okay I will take charge now!

Stewie:What happened to your skin?

Cartman:Must've been from being in there so long.

Stewie:Now we can get this me going!

Cartman and Stewie high fived.

Cartman:As for you Sandy you and Mandy are going down!

* * *

Boys Flag

Mandy:Come on get that flag!

Spongebob:Never!

Rigby sling shots at Blossom but she dodges.

Blossom:My turn!

Blossom punches Rigby in the stomach and he falls down and Blossom has to get though Billy.

Billy:You're not getting this flag!

Blossom:Sorry about this!

Blossom punches Billy in the stomach.

Billy:Ow!

Blossom gets the flag.

Chris:Girls win again!

Mandy:Yes!

Billy:Aw man!

Blossom grabs Billy and kisses him.

Blossom:I hope you don't get eliminated.

Billy:0_0

* * *

**Stewie:Goodbye Courage we don't need you.**

* * *

**Cartman:Time to take the fall Courage.**

* * *

**Gorgonzola:I was going to vote for Courage but Cartman is the bigger threat.**

* * *

Chris:Okay first vote goes to Courage.

Courage:Oh no!

Chris:Second vote goes to Cartman.

Cartman:Just one vote.

Chris:Make that two.

Cartman:What?

Chris:Next vote is for Courage.

Courage:NO!

Chris:That's 3 votes for Cartman.

Cartman:Whoever voted for me is going down.

Chris:Four votes for Cartman.

Cartman:Crap!

Chris:Second to last is for Cartman.

Cartman:O_O

Chris:Last one is for.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cartman!

Cartman:YOU GOT TO BE ***KING KIDDING ME!

Stewie:Are you guys nuts?! Why would you keep that dumb dog over Cartman?!

Gorgonzola:Cause lets face it Courage is no threat to us.

Cartman:BEAT THEM ALL STEWIE!

Stewie:I will.

Gorgonzola:See you later Lame-O.

Cartman flipped Gorgonzola off as he is launched into the air from the canon.

Chris:That's over tune in next time to see what happens on Total Drama Cartoon Battle of the Sexes!

* * *

**16th. Cartman**

**17th. Grim**

**18th. Frankie**


	4. Creepy Night

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Battle of the Sexes! The contestants played a little game of Capture the Flag! Gorgonzola did all he could to try and lead his team to victory. Sandy punched Awesom-O and the robot suit break it was Cartman and he was returning with a vengeance! Blossom got the flag and won it for the girls and she also planted one on Billy. Then Cartman was eliminated for being a big threat. What will happen now?! Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Battle of the Sexes!

* * *

Woods

Mindy:I wonder if I could find one of those Chris head here.

Gorgonzola:That's what I was thinking.

Mindy:What do you want loser?!

Gorgonzola:I'm not a loser!

Mindy:Sure you aren't.

Gorgonzola:I will prove myself by winning.

Mindy:Whatever I'm going to win.

Gorgonzola:I will win!

Mindy:Whatever!

Billy and Rigby come.

Rigby:Hey Gorgonzola we need to talk to you so can your girlfriend wait?

Gorgonzola:She is not my girlfriend!

Mindy:Why would I date this loser?

Gorgonzola:Shut up!

Rigby:Just by her a ring.

Billy:Yeah!

Billy laughs.

Gorgonzola:I don't know why your laughing! You're the one with the girlfriend!

Billy:I don't have a girlfriend.

Rigby:Then why were you kissing Blossom dude?

Billy:Hey she kissed me!

Gorgonzola:I guess that's possible.

* * *

**Rigby:I have a baby and a sponge to eliminate those two get on my nerves.**

* * *

Mess Hall

Rigby:Whats the next challenge?

Stewie:Something that will give use a winning chance.

Courage:We lost two challenges!

Stewie:We might keep losing with you one our team.

Courage:What is with you?!

Stewie:Your the weakest one on this team.

Rigby:What about Flapjack?

Stewie:He's stronger than Courage.

Courage:You don't know that!

Stewie:I can tell.

Spongebob:Don't be mean to poor Courage.

Courage:Yeah!

Flapjack:Lets all be nice.

Gorgonzola:We a better team.

Stewie:You guys shouldn't have voted Cartman off.

Gorgonzola:He would have been to strong!

Chris:Okay teams I hope you're ready because this challenge is a campout! You have to spend the night in the woods! The first team to get back wins.

Gorgonzola:This challenge is so in the bag!

Patsy:For us!

Gorgonzola:Yeah right!

* * *

**Gorgonzola:These dumb girls think they can beat us! I'll show them!**

* * *

Boys campsite

Courage:Its getting dark.

Gorgonzola:Lets tell a story.

Spongebob:Yay! Story time!

Stewie:Stop that!

Billy:I gotta pee.

Rigby:See ya dude.

Billy leaves.

* * *

Billy finishes peeing in the middle of the woods and bumps into someone.

Blossom:Oh! Hey.

Billy:What do you want?

Blossom:Well I was looking for more wood but we have enough.

Billy:I'll be going.

Blossom grabs Billy and kisses him again.

Billy:0_0

Blossom:What?

Billy:Ew!

Blossom frowned.

Blossom:You can't tell me you didn't like that!

Billy:Whatever.

Blossom:Fine! Be that way you jerk!

Blossom runs off.

* * *

**Blossom:He wants to be that way fine I don't need him.**

* * *

Number 3:I want candy!

Mandy:Just relax.

Panini:Yeah we can get 3 wins in a row.

Blossom comes.

Blossom:Hey guys.

Patsy:Whats wrong Blossom?

Blossom:Nothing.

* * *

**Patsy:I wonder what's wrong with her.**

* * *

The Boys come

Gorgonzola:Hey girls just checking to see how much your gonna lose.

Stewie:Yeah we're going to win.

Blossom glares at Billy.

Billy:What?!

Blossom turns and closes her eyes and crosses her arms.

Billy:Whats wrong with you?

Billy comes towards her and she starts shooting lasers at him.

Billy:WHAT?!

Blossom:Now you like me?!

Billy:I didn't like you!

Patsy:So that's what was going on!

Gorgonzola:Run Billy!

Rigby:Hey leave him alone Blossom!

Blossom kicked Rigby in the gut.

Blossom:Take that!

Spngebob:Run everybody run!

The guys run away

* * *

**Gorgonzola:She is crazy!**

* * *

**Stewie:Come the merge I might have to get rid of her.**

* * *

Chris:The Guys win!

Grogonzola:YES! We got here first!

Stewie:Victory is ours!

Rigby:Its about time!

Mindy:Well see who leaves next.

* * *

**Mandy:Blossom did freak out but I don't think Patsy is really useful.**

* * *

**Mindy:I need to get Patsy back from the first season.**

* * *

**Patsy:I'm sorry Blossom.**

* * *

**Cindy:Got to get rid of Blossom before she kills us all.**

* * *

Chris:Okay our first vote goes to Patsy.

Patsy:Uh oh.

Chris:One for Blossom. No wait two for Blossom.

Blossom:Aw!

Chris:Another for Patsy. Make that three for Patsy.

Patsy:Oh no.

Chris:Three for Blossom.

Blossom:Come on!

Chris:Another vote for Patsy.

Patsy:No!

Chris:Last vote is for.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Patsy!

Patsy:Well I guess I have to leave. It's been fun.

Cindy:Why does she have to leave?! Blossom is the one who freaked out!

Number 3:I know!

Mandy:But she's more useful than Patsy.

Patsy:I guess I have to go.

Patsy gets in the canon and is launched into the air.

Patsy:AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Chris:Well get some rest girls. Tune in next time to Total Drama Battle of the Cartoons!

* * *

**15th. Patsy**

**16th. Cartman**

**17th. Grim**

**18th. Frankie**


	5. Ask and Answer

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Battle of the Sexes! The contestants had to spend one night in the woods. Blossom ran into Billy and he said something that I might say made her kind of mad. In the end Patsy was the one voted out. What will happen now on Total Drama Cartoon Battle of the Sexes!

* * *

**Blossom:Me and Billy would be great together I don't see why he's not into the whole idea.**

* * *

**Rigby:Well I have two losers that I want out. Their names are Stewie and Spongebob and they both need to go down.**

* * *

**Courage:I have been though alot in this series even If this is my second season I plan on winning this season and proving to contestants like Gorgonzola and Stewie that I'm not so cowardly.**

* * *

Mess Hall

Gorgonzola:This is great! We need to keep this up.

Stewie:But we should get rid of the weak link.

Stewie points to Courage.

Courage:Why?!

Gorgonzola:You're weak!

Courage:No I'm not!

Stewie:Yes you are!

Courage:I will prove myself to you guys and you'll see.

Rigby:We need to vote off Stewie!

Billy:Yeah like we did his pal!

Stewie:What?! You two and them dumb dog are going to get it.

Spongebob:Lets all just calm down.

Rigby:Yeah what cheesehead said.

Spongebob:My name is Spongebob.

Rigby:How about cheesebob?

Spongebob:Stop making fun of my name!

Rigby:You don't like it you can get the boot with Stewie.

Flapjack:Lets all just get along.

Stewie:How can we get along when this team sucks?!

Gorgonzola:As long as I'm running it this team won't suck.

Courage:As long as we get along this team won't suck.

Mandy comes and taps Billy on the shoulder.

Billy:Huh?

Mandy:Uh Blossom wants to see you outside.

* * *

Billy:What do you want?

Blossom:I'm sorry for acting the way I did and I can get rid of anybody you want.

Billy:How about Stewie?

Blossom:I don't know I was thinking someone on my team.

Billy:Sandy I don't trust her.

Blossom:Great.

Blossom kisses him on the cheek and leaves.

* * *

**Billy:(Gagging)**

* * *

**Blossom:Me and Billy will be a couple in no time flat.**

* * *

Chris:Okay the next challenge is a question challenge the first team to get ten questions right wins.

Rigby:Sweet!

Spongebob:Yay! This will be easy!

Flapjack:Yeah!

* * *

**Rigby:This is in the bag!**

* * *

Chris:First question who won season one?

Rigby:Pipsqueak!

Chris:Correct!

Gorgonzola:That's a point for us!

Chris:Who got second place that season?

Billy:I hate to say this but its easy because it was me!

Chris:What was the first challenge of season two?

Rigby:Making a movie!

Chris:Correct again! That's 3 for the guys!

Gorgonzola:Yes! What now girls?!

Courage:Lets not be rude.

Chris:Next question is who won the second season?

Mandy:Mordecai!

Chris:Correct! Next question who were the three contestants that debuted in the third season?

Courage:Me, Margaret, and Katz!

Chris:Correct! 4 for the guys and 1 for the girls!

Mindy:Come on losers!

Mandy:Shut it!

Chris:Who won the third season?

Panini:Me!

Chris:Correct! What our first stop in season three?

Mandy:Paris!

Chris:Correct! Who was the main villain in season three?

Panini:Katz!

Chris:Correct! It's tied 4 to 4!

Gorgonzola:These girls are going down!

Panini:Not without a fight!

Gorgonzola:Shut up Panini!

* * *

**Panini:Gorgonzola can't tell me what to do!**

* * *

**Gorgonzola:Shes going to get eliminated! **

* * *

Chris:Who was eliminated in the first season?

Billy:Panini.

Gorgonzola:Ha!

Panini:Shut up Gorgonzola!

Chris:How about who got third place?

Billy:Bloo!

Chris:That makes 6 for the guys!

Chris:Who won last season?

Sandy:Mandy!

Mandy:That's right.

Chris:Who did she beat?

Mandy:Cartman!

Chris:Correct! It's tied again! Who got eliminated first this season?

Blossom:Frankie!

Chris:Correct!

Cindy:We have 7 for the girls and the boys have 6.

Gorgonzola:Shut up!

* * *

**Stewie:This team needs to get in shape!**

* * *

Chris:Who got eliminated second in the first season?

Rigby:Double D!

Chris:Correct! Who was the runner up of the fifth season?

Blossom:CJ!

Chris:Right! Who went out first that season?

Rigby:Rodney! Man that guy was dumb!

Chris:Correct! 8 to 8! What was the first challenge of that season?

Rigby:Basketball!

Chris:Right! Who won?

Panini:The Heroes!

Chris:Which ever gets the next question right wins. What was the first challenge last season?

Spongebob:Riddle!

Chris:No!

Sandy:Alien!

Chris:Correct! Girls win!

Panini:Yes!

* * *

**Panini:Take that Gorgonzola!**

* * *

Billy:Nice win a guess.

Blossom:Thanks and please consider my offer.

Billy:Okay.

Blossom walks away

* * *

**Rigby:See ya never cheesehead!**

* * *

**Stewie:I know who I'm voting for.**

* * *

**Gorgonzola:I am let with no choice I have to vote for him.**

* * *

**Spongebob:I hope I don't get the boot.**

* * *

Chris:Okay first vote goes to Courage.

Courage:Oh no!

Stewie:That's right you dumb dog.

Chris:One vote for Spongebob.

Rigby:Your leaving cheesehead!

Spongebob:Oh no!

Chris:Another vote for Courage.

Courage:This is bad.

Stewie:No like good.

Chris:One vote for Rigby. Wait! Make that two for Rigby.

Rigby:What?!

Chris:Oops! Mistake thats thr...I mean four!

Rigby:No!

Chris:Last vote is for

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rigby!

Rigby:WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T ANY OF YOU VOTE FOR CHEESEHEAD?!

Stewie:Why not the dog?!

Gorgonzola:Rigby gets far every season he's in.

Courage:Spongebob made a mistake. It's not a big deal.

Rigby:But he messed up the challenge!

Billy:I voted for Courage.

Stewie:You and I have the right idea Billy.

Rigby gets in the canon and is launched out of the game.

Rigby:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Chris:Well see you next time for some more Total Drama Cartoon Battle of the Sexes!

* * *

**14th. Rigby**

**15th. Patsy**

**16th. Cartman**

**17th. Grim**

**18th. Frankie**


	6. Push Up

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Battle of the Sexes! The contestants had a quiz of the seasons and boy was it tense. Gorgonzola argued with Panini and the guys were dominating in the first half of the game. In the end the girls ended up winning and Rigby ended up getting the boot. Who will go next find out next time on Total Drama Cartoon Battle of the Sexes!

* * *

**Gorgonzola:This game is starting to get a little harder I wonder what challenge we will have today.**

* * *

Mess Hall

Stewie:I can't believe this dumb dog is still here.

Courage:Hey! I'm a good player I got far in my first season!

Gorgonzola:Only because you had Ed watching your back!

Flapjack:Come on guys lets give him a chance.

Spongebob:Yeah.

Stewie:NO! After we lose next time this dog is out.

Flapjack:I'm going to vote for you Stewie.

Spongebob:Yeah!

Stewie:You guys are a team of losers!

Courage:Leave us alone!

Billy:Looks like you have four votes against you Stewie.

Stewie:You're voting for me too?!

Billy:Yep.

* * *

**Gorgonzola:I will vote with them too and then eliminate Courage the next time.**

* * *

Blossom:Nice win!

Mandy:Yep.

Mindy:You losers need to get in shape!

Mandy:THATS IT!

Mandy punches Mindy in the face knocking here out.

Sandy:Finally someone did it!

Cindy:I know its about time!

Panini:Yeah she deserved it. I hear that today's challenge is going to be special.

Sandy:How?

Panini:That's what I heard.

Sandy:Well we better be ready for anything.

* * *

**Sandy:I'm planning on winning this season.**

* * *

**Panini:Hopefully we can win this next challenge.**

* * *

**Mindy:She is so going to pay for that and I'm going to make sure this team of losers is done for.**

* * *

Chris:Okay everyone I have an announcement our producer had a poll on his profile.

Gorgonzola:What was it?

Chris:A poll to vote a guy to come back to even the odds.

Stewie:I hope its Cartman.

Flapjack:I hope its the caption.

Courage:I hope its Ed. He's a good friend.

Chris:The contestants that got votes were Finn, Ferb, Dexter, and Gumball.

Gorgonzola:They all suck other than Finn!

Chris:But they all also got one vote so here they are now and the guys get to choose which one they want on their team.

Finn, Ferb, Dexter, and Gumball come in the mess hall.

Flapjack:Yay! Dexters back!

Dexter:Hi Flapjack.

Gumball:Its great to be back on the show.

Ferb:Indeed.

Finn:Its awesome!

Chris:Okay team get deciding.

The guys huddled up.

Gorgonzola:Finn we need the strength.

Stewie:Agreed.

Spongebob:Why not Ferb?

Stewie:Because Ferb sucks.

Flapjack:We should have Dexter he's my friend.

Billy:I gotta say Finn.

Courage:We should choose Gumball he hasn't had another chance.

Flapjack:Dexter didn't either.

Stewie:We're here to win. So we're going with Finn.

Spongebob:Lets talk about this.

Gorgonzola:Whats there to talk about?!

Courage:Come lets pick Gumball or Dexter and give them a chance.

Billy:Since I got to the first finale in this series I will choose.

Billy turns to Chris.

Billy:We choose Gumball!

* * *

**Gumball:YES! They chose me! I'm back in this thing! AWESOME!**

* * *

Chris:Okay now for the special part the losing team goes through a Double Elimination!

Everyone:0_0

* * *

**Stewie:I'm going to drop this challenge say goodbye Gumball and Courage.**

* * *

Chris:Okay the challenge you guys will face is a push up challenge and now pick the one person that will represent your team.

The teams huddled up

Mandy:Let me go.

Sandy:No way me!

Blossom:I got this!

Cindy:Come on team just pick already.

Mindy:Yeah losers!

Panini:Let Sandy go.

Mandy:Fine.

The guys are deciding

Courage:Let me try.

Stewie:I'd rather have Flapjack try.

Gorgonzola:NO! Gumball's going to prove himself.

Gumball:Fine.

Spongebob:Good luck Gumball.

* * *

**Sandy:If we win that's great but if we lose Mindy goes home. It's a win, win.**

* * *

Chris:Okay first one to stop loses and Go!

Gumball and Sandy start doing push ups.

Sandy:I got this!

Gumball is having a hard time.

Gumball:For the team!

Gumball starts doing good.

Flapjack:That's it Gumball!

Courage:Keep going!

* * *

**Mandy:This might get tense really fast.**

* * *

An hour later

Sandy:I'm getting tired.

Panini:No!

Blossom:Come on Sandy!

Gumball is sweating.

Gumball:For...the...good of..the...TEAM!

Sandy passes out.

Chris:The guys win again!

Gorgonzola:Sweet!

Spongebob:Yay!

Gumball:I did it!

* * *

**Mandy:Well I know who gets my vote.**

* * *

**Mindy:See ya Mandy!**

* * *

Chris:Okay the first vote goes to Mindy!

Mindy:Stupid Mandy!

Chris:One for Mandy!

Mindy:Ha!

Chris:One for Sandy! Two for Sandy!

Sandy:No!

Chris:Another for Mindy!

Mindy:No!

Chris:Three for both Sandy and Mindy!

Mandy:Its a tie!

Chris:Yep which mean their both out!

Mindy:No!

Sandy:Well bye guys!

The get in the canon and are launched into the air.

Sandy and Mindy:AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Chris:Well see you next for some more Total Drama Cartoon Battle of the Sexes!

* * *

**13th. Mindy**

**14th. Sandy**

**15th. Rigby**

**16th. Patsy**

**17th. Cartman**

**18th. Grim**

**19th. Frankie**

** I got Gumball from pm and I wanted him to have more screen time.**


	7. Out of a Hat

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Battle of the Sexes! The guys got a brand new teammate who happens to be Gumball. The challenge was to see who could do push ups for the longest Sandy went for the girls and Gumball went for the guys. In the end Gumball won it for the guys and the girls sent Sandy and Mindy packing in a shocking double elimination. What will happen now on Total Drama Cartoon Battle of the Sexes!

* * *

**Number 3:I just sat there and watched last challenge but I will this time. I will get the strongest players eliminated I have been secretly hanging with Mindy and she taught me a few things.**

* * *

**Spongebob:Man I can feel myself getting closer and closer to the merge.**

* * *

Chris:Okay teams I simply let the viewers pick who leaves.

Gorgonzola:WHAT?!

Flapjack:Again?!

Chris:Spongebob, Gorgonzola, and Blossom received votes.

Gorgonzola is sweating and shaking.

Chris:But they all got one vote so I will pick out of this hat who's leaving.

Spongebob:No!

Mandy:This should be good.

Panini:Yeah.

Chris:And..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Close up of Gorgonzola scared)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Close up of Spongebob shaking)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Close up of Blossom crossing her fingers)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Spongebob is out!

Spongebob:No!

Chris throws him and the canon and launches him out.

Spongebob:AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Chris:What will happen next on Total Drama Cartoon Battle of the Sexes!

* * *

**12th. Spongebob**

**13th. Mindy**

**14th. Sandy**

**15th. Rigby**

**16th. Patsy**

**17th. Cartman**

**18th. Grim**

**19th. Frankie**

**Yeah I made a viewers pick to give you guys a chance to eliminate someone you want.**


	8. Monster Escape

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Battle of the Sexes! The viewers got to pick who leaves and it lead down to three who each hand one vote. These three were Gorgonzola, Blossom, and Spongebob and water a suspenseful pick Spongebob was the one sent packing. What will happen next? Will Blossom get Billy? Find out right now on Total Drama Cartoon Battle of the Sexes!

* * *

**Gumball:I fell that I can win this and I know I can!**

* * *

**Number 3:First part of the plan get Mandy and Panini made at each other.**

* * *

Girls Cabin

Panini:What the heck?!

Mandy:What?

Panini:Why did you put on my pillow Mandy was here?!

Mandy:That's ridiculous!

Panini:Then why did you do it?!

Mandy:I didn't!

Panini:Whatever!

* * *

**Mandy:I never thought Panini could be so stupid!**

* * *

**Panini:Who does Mandy think she is?! I'll show her!**

* * *

Blossom:Whats going on?

Number 3:Looks like their arguing.

Blossom:Yep.

Cindy:But why?

Number 3 grins.

Blossom:I don't know why.

* * *

**Number 3:With those two arguing one of them will get eliminated at some point and my plan will be a go. (Laughs evilly)**

* * *

Boys Cabin

Gumball:GET UP MAGGOTS!

Courage:What the..

Gumball:I did push ups today and I so alive after beating her in that game.

Gorgonzola:Wow Gumball.

Gumball shows of his muscles which aren't really that much to see.

Gumball:These are the muscles of a champion gentleman.

Courage:I wish we could win another challenge.

Flapjack:Yeah for my caption.

Gorgonzola:I'm sick of this my caption stuff!

Stewie:Indeed it is annoying.

Flapjack:But its for my caption!

Gorgonzola:Shut up with that already!

Courage:You two leave him alone!

Gorgonzola:Stay out of this Courage!

Courage:No!

Billy:Can you guys shut up?! I'm trying to sleep!

Gumball:Guys we need to make sure we keep winning challenges!

Gorgonzola:I don't get why anybody wanted you back!

Gumball:Because they think I'm awesome!

* * *

**Gorgonzola:I want to eliminate Courage, Flapjack, and Gumball I can't stand those three! They are going to ruin this team! I came back here to win not lose because I'm stuck with a bunch of nobodies! This is going to suck but I won't lose and I will make sure this team is in shape and keeps wining challenges.**

* * *

Chris:Okay everyone today's challenge is to escape a monster!

Gumball:Is this going to test our survival skills?

Chris:Indeed it will!

Blossom:I got this!

Chris:I'm sure you do. Oh last person standing for there team wins!

* * *

**Stewie:HA! This challenge is in the bag I have got this you better now that. I will defeat all of them at this game and take home the money I deserve.**

* * *

Gorgonzola is hiding in a cave.

Gorgonzola:I'm going to win this for my team.

Courage:Hey.

Gorgonzola:Ah! What the?! Courage?! Flapjack?! What the heck are you guys doing here?!

Flapjack:Hiding from the monster.

Gorgonzola:This is my hiding spot!

Courage:We're on the same team.

Flapjack:Yeah.

Gorgonzola:Fine! Whatever!

Courage:I wonder how the other guys are doing.

Flapjack:The monster got Stewie.

Gorgonzola:What?!

Flapjack:Yeah I ran for my life after I saw it.

* * *

Blossom is hiding under a tree and someone appears.

Blossom:Bloo?

Bloo:Oh yeah Blossom.

Blossom:What are you doing here?

Bloo:I helped them make the robot. Well I told them what to add and stuff.

Blossom:Oh.

Bloo:So...Billy huh?

Blossom blushed

Blossom:Well.

Bloo:Look its okay I understand...No I don't!

Bloo grabs Blossom and kisses her.

Blossom:Wow.

Bloo:I know it was awesome.

Billy looks at this from behind a bush and throws a pebble at Bloo.

Bloo:Ow!

Blossom sees the monster and Billy pushes her in to it from behind.

Billy:Oh no Blossom has been caught.

The monster grabs Billy as well.

* * *

**Panini:I just saw the monster eat Billy. Poor Billy. I mean look at him why would I monster want to eat him he's hot! I mean nevermind.**

* * *

2 hours later

Gorgonzola, Courage, and Flapjack are walking in the woods.

Gorgonzola:This is going to be great! We're so going to win.

Courage:I plan on helping out this team.

Flapjack:Number 3 and Panini are the only girls.

Monster:ROOOOAAAARRRRR!

Courage:AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Gorgonzola:AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

The monster gets Gorgonzola and Flapjack

Courage:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Courage runs away.

* * *

**Courage:Man this challenge is scary. But I have to prove myself to this team so that's why I will not give up I will show Stewie.**

* * *

Monster:ROAR!

Panini and Number 3:AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Courage:HELP!

They run and the monster catches Number 3 and Panini.

Chris:The guys win!

Courage:Yay!

* * *

**Courage:Take that Stewie!**

* * *

**Stewie:That dog got lucky.**

* * *

Chris:Okay first vote is for Mandy.

Mandy:Just one.

Chris:Next vote is for Panini.

Panini:Just one.

Chris:Make that two.

Panini:Oh no!

Chris:Mandy ties it with another vote!

Chris:Last vote goes to...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

(Close up of Mandy looking nerves)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

;

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Close up of Panini shaking)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Panini!

Panini:NO!

Number 3:(smirks)

Panini:Look Mandy I'm sorry.

Mandy:Yeah me too.

Billy:Hey Panini I'll miss you.

Panini:I'll miss you too.

They kiss and Panini gets on the canon and is launched into the air.

Panini:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Chris:What will happen next on Total Drama Cartoon Battle of the Sexes!

* * *

**11th. Panini**

**12th. Spongebob **

**13th. Mindy**

**14th. Sandy**

**15th. Rigby**

**16th. Patsy**

**17th. Cartman**

**18th. Grim**

**19th. Frankie**


	9. Nothin but the Merge!

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Battle of the Sexes! The teams had to run away from a monster! Bloo came back for a surprise visit and made up with his girl. Gorgonzola and his teammates were in a cave but they didn't get away from the monster except for Courage who won. Panini was voted of thanks to a trick by...Number 3? Shocker! Anyway its Merge time baby! So lets get ready for some more Total Drama Cartoon Battle of the Sexes!

* * *

**Flapjack:I'm happy I got far. Maybe this time I can win this for the caption.**

* * *

Chris:Okay final 10 we are in the merge!

Gorgonzola:YES!

Courage:Yes!

Stewie:This is going to be great. Victory shall be mine.

Flapjack:Ya! The merge!

Gumball:This is awesome!

Billy:I can't wait to win.

Cindy:I'll say.

Mandy:I've been here.

Number 3:The merge. Yes.

Blossom:This should be fun.

Chris:Anyway you're challenge is a slingshot challenge!

Stewie:This is in the bag.

Billy:For me!

Flapjack:I'll win this for my caption!

Gorgonzola:No one cares about you're caption!

Flapjack:Hey!

Chris:Yep get you're slingshots ready. Because you're using coconuts and I last person standing wins.

* * *

**Gorgonzola:I'm going to get out Flapjack. What's with that name anyway?! Flapjack! That's breakfast! And he needs to stop about that whole caption thing no one cares about that old loser.**

* * *

**Courage:Man he needs to take an easy on Flapjack. He just misses his friend. So he needs to stop being such a jerk.**

* * *

Gorgonzola is with his gear and walking around the woods.

Gorgonzola:Flapjack is going down.

Gumball jumps out a bush.

Gumball:My first victim!

Gorgonzola uses his sling shot but misses.

Gumball:Ha you can't beat me Gorgonzola!

Gumball runs off.

* * *

**Gumball:I need to catch Gorgonzola off guard so I can get him out because I want him out of this game. He's a jerk!**

* * *

Mandy:I'm gonna get Number 3 out for what she did.

Blossom:What did she do?

Mandy:Shes the reason me and Panini got mad at each other!

Blossom:Really?! Number 3?! You have to be joking!

Mandy:I'm not and she's going down!

Cindy:I'll vote for her with you guys!

Blossom:Okay awesome!

Blossom turn back to Mandy.

Blossom:But you better not be lying.

Mandy:I'm not!

Mandy sling shots Cindy.

* * *

**Mandy:You're going to pay Number 3! I'm not letting you get away with this!**

* * *

Flapjack:Yay I can't believe we're in an alliance!

Courage:Yeah it's going to be good. We can have each others backs.

Flapjack gets hit in the head.

Flapjack:Hey!

Number 3:I got one!

Number 3 gets hit in the head.

Number 3:Ow!

Stewie:I got one!

Courage and Stewie look at each other and fire, Courage dodges but Stewie gets hit.

Courage:Yes!

* * *

**Stewie:Dumb dog.**

* * *

Gorgonzola:So looks like Gumball might be watching me so I have to watch out.

Gorgonzola hears a noise.

Gorgonzola:Who's there?!

No one answers

Gorgonzola:I'm warning you Gumball! If that you then you're out!

Gumball appears.

Gumball:I don't think so Gorgonzola!

Gorgonzola fires at Gumball but misses.

Gorgonzola:NO!

Gumball:You're out!

Gorgonzola dodges

Gumball:You're done!

Gorgonzola:You're gonna get it!

Gorgonzola sling shots Gumball in the head.

Gumball:NO!

Gorgonzola:You suck!

Gumball:I'm going to make sure your out after this challenge!

Gorgonzola:Not if I win!

A sling shot goes to Gorgonzola's head.

Blossom:You were saying?

Gorgonzola:No I'm supposed to win!

Blossom:You are out in this next challenge!

Mandy sling shots her.

Mandy:I thought we were voting for Number 3?!

Courage:Hey looks like its you vs me!

Billy:I'm still her two!

Courage sling shots but misses.

Billy:Take this!

He sling shots and Courage dodges and it hits Mandy.

Billy:Crap!

Billy gets hit.

Billy:NOOOOOOOOO!

Courage:Yes!

Chris:Courage wins!

* * *

**Courage:I won?! I know who's leaving tonight.**

* * *

Chris:Okay first vote goes to Gorgonzola.

Gorgonzola:WHAT?!

Flapjack:Hurray!

Chris:Another vote for Gorgonzola.

Gorgonzola:This can't be happening.

Courage:Well it is!

Gorgonzola:Shut up Courage!

Chris:Next vote is for Number 3.

Number 3:Just one!

Chris:Make that two!

Number 3 frowns.

Chris:Next vote goes to Gumball!

Gumball:What?!

Chris:Another one for Gumball. Make that three for Gumball.

Gumball:No!

Chris:Another for Number 3!

Number 3:This is just perfect!

Chris:Last one is for..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Close up of Gumball shaking)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Close up of Number 3 biting her nails.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gumball!

Gumball:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Chris:Goodbye Gumball!

Gumball sadly walks to the cannon and is launched into the air.

Gumball:AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Chris:Whats next for Total Drama Cartoon Battle of the Sexes!

* * *

**10th. Gumball**

**11th. Panini**

**12th. Spongebob **

**13th. Mindy**

**14th. Sandy**

**15th. Rigby**

**16th. Patsy**

**17th. Cartman**

**18th. Grim**

**19th. Frankie**


	10. Hang On

Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Battle of the Sexes! We finally started the merge! Gorgonzola and Gumball went at it. Courage and Flapjack made an alliance. Last Mandy was seeking revenge on Number 3. In the end it was Courage who came out on top and it was see ya later Gumball! What's next on Total Drama Cartoon Battle of the Sexes!

* * *

Campsite

Gorgonzola:Hey Stewie we should form an alliance.

Stewie:That should be fine.

Gorgonzola:Yep! You and me can get into the finale!

Stewie:Yes indeed.

Gorgonzola:This is going to be great!

Stewie:We shall defeat everyone in this competition!

Gorgonzola:This is going to be a good rest of the season.

* * *

**Blossom:Me, Mandy, and Cindy have an alliance going. So we are going to vote out Number 3. I hope Mandy isn't lying and if she's telling the truth I hope this works.**

* * *

Mess Hall

Courage:Final 9.

Flapjack:Yeah it's nearly over.

Courage:Yeah this is going to be big.

Flapjack:I say we stick together.

Courage:Yeah.

Mandy:We're in the merge which means its everyone for themselves.

Stewie:Yeah.

Gorgonzola:What the..

Stewie:Shut up!

Blossom:The what?

Stewie:Nothing.

Billy:I'm gonna win it all.

Stewie:Yeah right.

Billy:I will!

Blossom:Lets just wait to see what the challenge is

Chris:And wait on longer because today's challenge is a simple hang on to a tree challenge!

Flapjack:How does it work?

Chris:You have to hang on to a tree upside down and the first two people to fall off are eliminated from and challenge and the game!

Everyone:O_O

Chris:That's right today's challenge will be a double elimination actually I might do the the risk higher so we're actually going to have a triple elimination!

Stewie:WHAT?!

Courage:This is going to he scary!

Gorgonzola:HOW?!

Stewie:For once I agree with Courage! Earth to Gorgonzola he said TRIPLE ELIMINATION!

Gorgonzola:We'll I'm not going to get out!

Chris:Oh and I brought Eddy, Cajun Fox, and Chowder to shoot paint balls at you guys while you're having on!

Eddy:This is going to be fun!

Chowder:Yay!

Cajun Fox:Quiet boy!

Chowder:I didn't do nothing to you!

Eddy:Stop fighting!

Cajun Fox:You shut up too!

Eddy:If we're ever on the same team again I will make sure you're out!

Cajun Fox:Sure that's a riot!

Gorgonzola:Chowder?!

Chowder:Oh hey Gorgonzola. Hi Blossom!

Blossom:Hey Chowder. How are you and my sister doing.

Chowder:Great!

Cindy:Can we get this over with!

Number 3:Yeah!

Eddy:I wish Rigby was still in this game I would shoot him down!

* * *

**Cindy:So our fate is at the hands of these three!**

* * *

**Number 3:I have done better than I did the last time I was in this game! I have come a long way and its a triple elimination! This is huge! I have to last long if I ever want to win and take the shootings the have!**

* * *

**Blossom:This is unbelievable! This is going to suck! But I will make sure that I hang on! I have to win this! I can't get out now! So Eddy, Chowder, Fox give me all you got!**

* * *

**Mandy:This is big. I can't believe its a triple elimination. This is really going to suck I have to make sure that Number 3 goes done and I have three chances to make sure that happens. Wish me luck Panini!**

* * *

**Flapjack:Adventure!**

* * *

**Gorgonzola:I won't lose this! I have this in the bag and no one is going to take this win away from me! Especially Chowder!**

* * *

**Stewie:This is right! This is an outrage! A ****** triple elimination! This is bull***! What the**** were they **** thinking!**

* * *

**Billy:This is big alright. I am so close I can taste it. Just nine more to go I know I can do this! I came so close many times and I will not fail this time! It is my goal to win this season! Like I should've won the first!**

* * *

The final nine were having on to the tree.

Chris:Ready and...FIRE!

Eddy, Chowder, and Cajun Fox start firing at them.

Courage:Uh oh!

Cajun Fox:Stupid dog! This is for cooking me!

Courage starts to lose his balance and Billy spits on his arm Courage lets go but luckily hangs on with his other hand.

Courage:What are you doing?!

Billy:WINNING!

Eddy:Same old Billy.

Billy:You're gonna get it Eddy!

Chowder:YEAHHHHH!

Chowder is happily shooting.

Chris:And..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Flapjack falls down!

Flapjack:NOOO I LOST AGAIN!

Stewie falls down.

Chris:Stewie is also out!

Stewie:WHAT?! NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cajun Fox shoots and Cindy falls down.

Chris:Cindy ends up with 7th place!

Cindy:At least I can hang with Ferb.

All three get in the canon and are launched out of the game.

Chris:Final 6 everybody tune in next time for some more Total Drama Cartoon Battle of the Sexes!

* * *

**7th. Cindy**

**8th. Stewie**

**9th. Flapjack**

**10th. Gumball**

**11th. Panini**

**12th. Spongebob**

**13th. Mindy**

**14th. Sandy**

**15th. Rigby**

**16th. Patsy**

**17th. Cartman**

**18th. Grim**

**19th. Frankie**


	11. Pick

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Battle of the Sexes! The contestants had a hang on challenge were they had to hang on to a tree while paintballs are shot at them. Billy tried to get Courage to fall but couldn't. In the end Cindy, Flapjack, and Stewie got out. We are down to the final 6! What's will happen now on Total Drama Cartoon Battle do the Sexes!

* * *

**Courage:This is awesome! I'm back in the final six. I am going to win this season and prove that I can do this too! You watch Stewie!**

* * *

**Gorgonzola:This is so awesome! am getting so far and I plan on winning this season! I plan on getting in to the finale with Courage because he's so cowardly he won't do anything.**

* * *

**Mandy:I came this far last season and won and I can win again.**

* * *

**Billy:This is going to be my season! I have a plan that will get me the million! Well actually I don't but I will win this!**

* * *

**Number 3:This is going to be my season!**

* * *

**Blossom:I hope I can win this season.**

* * *

Chris:Okay I'm going to pick who goes today.

Billy:Who is it?

Chris:Mandy.

Mandy:WHAT?!

Chris:Yeah I am going to pick you as the one who's out!

Mandy:Crap!

Chris:That's it for now tune in to Total Drama Cartoon Battle of the Sexes!

* * *

**Sorry this is SO short I got lazy. Anyway the next chapter will be better**


	12. Dig!

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Battle of the Cartoons! The i picked who went home and it was Mandy. Yeah it really sucked anyway lets get on with the final 5! What challenge awaits them?! Find out on Total Drama Battle of the Cartoons!

* * *

Billy is swimming in the water and Blossom comes but trips in the water.

Billy:Oh Hey.

Billy and Blossom get out of the water.

Billy:What do you want? I thought you weren't going to bother me anymore?

Blossom:Hey easy. I was just talking to you to say that we can be close friends.

Billy:No way!

Blossom:Why not?!

Billy:Because I don't feel comfortable.

Blossom:Look I'm sorry for earlier on in the season.

Billy:Olay then we can be friends.

Blossom:Great! I was also thinking that we can be in an alliance.

Billy:Uh...I don't know...sure.

Blossom:Okay awesome!

* * *

**Billy:Sweet! I'm getting far in this thing!**

* * *

Mess Hall

Courage:I'm all by myself.

Blossom:No you're not Courage. Me and Billy will help you out.

Billy:You can't be serious!

Blossom:What?

Billy:Look Courage you can join us if you can prove that you're not a coward like Stewie said.

Courage:Okay then. I guess that's fair.

Number 3: When is the next challenge?!

Gorgonzola:I don't know!

Blossom:This is going to be a riot.

Billy:I think I'm going all the way in this challenge.

Chris:Okay contestants get ready because this challenge is a DOUBLE ELIMINATION!

Blossom:We have to win this!

Chris:The challenge is that you have to big for three Chris heads the first three to find one wins. The other two that don't find one are the ones eliminated!

* * *

**Number 3: I got this! I feel bad for what I did to Mandy and Panini I don't know what came over me but I'm back to being me. Yay!**

* * *

The contestants are digging.

Blossom:We got this challenge Billy and Courage!

Courage:Yes!

Billy:Its in the bag!

Blossom:Just remember that its always a good time to let each other know if one of us gets it.

Billy:Lets do this!

Gorgonzola:This challenge is mine!

* * *

**Gorgonzola:No way that they will beat me! I have this challenge in the bag!**

* * *

Number 3 digs up one.

Number 3:Yay I'm in the final three!

Chris:Right you are!

Billy:Come on head where are you?!

Courage:You have to find it Billy not call out to it.

Billy:How do you know?!

Courage:Because I found one!

Chris:Who will get the last spot in the final three.

* * *

**Courage:Its up to Blossom or Billy to find on before Gorgonzola does!**

* * *

**Number 3:I hope I can win this and by lots of presents and more rainbow monkeys!**

* * *

Gorgonzola digs up the last one.

Gorgonzola:Yes I found one!

Chris:Okay looks like Blossom and Billy are out.

Blossom:WHAT?!

Billy:NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Chris:Yep you two are out and you guys might as well stay here.

Courage:What so you mean?

Chris:Remember the finale of season 6 well this ones going to be like that one!

Gorgonzola:Really?

Chris:Yep!

Number 3:YAY!

Chris:Anyways who will win the finale?! Tune in next time to find out right here on Total Drama Battle of the Cartoons!

* * *

**Number 3 vs Courage vs Gorgonzola! Is not like a three way finale its a three part and it will be explained next time. :)**


	13. Battle of the Sexes Finale!

Chris:Hello and welcome to the finale! It's going to be Number 3 vs Courage vs Gorgonzola! I have a feeling you all remember this from season six yes! That will be explained soon but for now lets get into the finale!

* * *

**Courage:I'm I have a feeling that I'm going to win.**

* * *

**Gorgonzola:This is going to be great! I'm going to get to the finale two!**

* * *

**Number 3:Yay the finale!**

* * *

Chris:Okay contestants its time for you're challenge but first lets get the loser here now as you all now the losers can't pick a side yet but they will after the second part of the challenge! For now your first part of the challenge is a race and who ever gets there first gets he first spot on the finale two!

Panini:This is going to be great.

Mandy:Yeah.

Gorgonzola:I'm going all the way!

* * *

**Mandy:That's what he thinks.**

* * *

Chris:Okay you got you're carts and now go!

The contestants start racing.

Cartman:I should have been here this show is lucky I'm back to normal or else I would sue that crap out of it!

Stewie:This show is lame!

Sandy:Stop whining!

Spongebob:Yeah be good spots!

Cartman:Shut up!

Panini:Lets get this on!

Billy:Yeah!

Panini:Billy listen I don't think it will work out.

Billy:Really? I was thinking the same thing.

Panini:Friends!

Billy:Yeah.

* * *

**Panini:Glad thats over.**

* * *

Gorgonzola shoves Courages cart.

Courage:Oh no.

Gorgonzola:Hey looks like you're out Courage.

Courage:Not by a long shot Gorgonzola!

Number 3:This is going to be awesome! I will buy rainbow monkeys, presents, and more stuff. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Gorgonzola:This is in the bag!

Courage:Not for you!

Flapjack:Come on Courage!

Courage:Okay I got this!

Flapjack:Yeah that's it!

Grim:Thismis getting a little tense mon.

Frankie:Yeah. Like crazy.

* * *

**Grim:I want Courage to win. He is a good friend and I think he deserves to win this thing.**

* * *

**Rigby:Gorgonzola has these losers on the run! He will this this race easy. Come on Gorgonzola don't let those two beat you!**

* * *

Gorgonzola:This is all mine baby!

Panini:Come on guys Gorgonzola can't win!

Gorgonzola:Shut up Panini!

Panini:You shut up!

Rigby:Come on Gorgonzola! You got this!

Chris:The first spot goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Number 3!

Number 3:Yay!

Chris:Okay for the second part of the challenge its going to be a dare off! Courage vs Gorgonzola! Winner gets the second spot in the final two.

Rigby:Which will be Gorgonzola.

Blossom:No way Courage is winning this thing!

Mindy:Whatever losers!

Patsy:Shut up Mindy!

Mindy:You shut up!

* * *

**Gorgonzola:Get ready to go down Courage!**

* * *

**Courage:Hopefully I can win.**

* * *

Courage:I dare you to kiss Panini.

Gorgonzola:WHAT?!

Chris:You have to do it dude.

Gorgonzola:AW!

Gorgonzola kisses Panini.

Panini:EW!

Panini slaps Gorgonzola.

Gorgonzola:I dare to kiss Cartman's butt.

Courage kisses Cartman's butt.

Courage:Ew!

Coruage glares at Gorgonzola.

Courage:I dare you to eat mud.

Gorgonzola eats mud.

Gorgonzola:I dare you to eat a bug.

Courage eats a bug.

Gumball:This is tense.

Blossom:Come on Courage!

Courage:I dare you too tell Panini hoe much you love her.

Gorgonzola:What?!

Courage:Yeah!

Gorgonzola:No way!

Chris:With that Gorgonzola is out and its Number 3 vs Courage for the million dollar prize

Courage:Yay!

Chris:Okay going ting to pick a name out of this hay and its Cartman.

Cartman:What do I have to do?

Chris:Spin this wheel!

Cartman spins it.

Chris:Looks like the losers will pick the winner!

Gorgonzola:Yeah!

Chris:Okay get voting.

* * *

**Courage:I really want to win.**

* * *

Chris:Okay here is the tape of all the votes and its going to be in the confessionals.

Tapes starts

* * *

**Panini:Even though Number 3 is nice again I have to vote for Courage.**

* * *

**Mandy:Courage.**

* * *

**Spongebob:Number 3.**

* * *

**Stewie:Number 3.**

* * *

**Mindy:Number 3 because Courage is a loser.**

* * *

**Flapjack:I vote for Courage to win because he's my friend.**

* * *

**Billy:I'm voting for Courage.**

* * *

**Grim:Come on Courage win this.**

* * *

**Sandy:Number 3**

* * *

**Cindy:Number 3.**

* * *

**Gumball:Come on Courage.**

* * *

**Cartman:I'm voting for Courage. You better win this!**

* * *

**Blossom:Come on Courage you can do it.**

* * *

**Gumball:Number 3.**

* * *

**Rigby:Lets go Number 3.**

* * *

**Patsy:Number 3.**

* * *

**Gorgonzola:My vote goes to Number 3. You suck Courage!**

* * *

**Frankie:I gotta say Number 3.**

* * *

Chris:Looks like Number 3 wins!

Cartman:YOU GOTTA BE F***ING KIDDING ME!

Chris:No I'm not kidding you.

Rigby:Looks like Number 3 won.

Chris:Yep she wins Total Drama Cartoon Battle of the Sexes and the million dollars!

Courage:Oh yeah there's always next season.

Chris:Right you are Courage.

* * *

?:So there's another season huh? That's good I've only been in one season and its going to be my time to shine. MWUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

**1st. Number 3 (winner)**

**2nd. Courage (runner up)**

**3rd. Gorgonzola**

**4th. Blossom**

**5th. Billy**

**6th. Mandy**

**7th. Cindy**

**8th. Stewie**

**9th. Flapjack**

**10th. Gumball**

**11th. Panini**

**12th. Spongebob **

**13th. Mindy**

** 14th. Sandy**

**15th. Rigby **

**16th. Patsy**

**17th. Cartman**

**18th. Grim**

**19th. Frankie**

**sorry if you didn't like this finale. I hope you did though. Anyways gets ready for next season. Who will win that? Find out**


End file.
